O poder do Er
by Margarida
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Ele foi amaldiçoado na adolescência, carregando a zica nas costas até os dias de hoje. Mas uma noite pode mudar tudo... Resposta ao desafio de fevereiro da Kalíope!


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (TOEI, querem que eu mande a orelha do mestre para saberem que estou falando sério???)

Agora é oficial, galera! Eu e Kalíope assinamos contrato e nossos desafios serão regulares! Assim, todo último dia do mês, vocês verão em nossos profiles o desafio que uma propôs a outra. Seguindo, é claro, alguma regrinhas básicas:

Anime, livro ou comics definido pela desafiante

Casal, hétero ou yaoi, e situação também definidos pela desafiante

Obrigatoriamente, tem que ser oneshot, ou seja, capítulo único

Pode ter uma música tema, desde que proposta pela desafiante

O tema deve ser o mais absurdo e bizarro possível, difícil mesmo de desenvolver

E o desafio deste mês de fevereiro, devidamente postado neste momento foi... Um hentai bem caliente, com a música "O amor e o poder" de fundo para a cena. E que fosse, de certa forma, humilhante.

Vamos ver no que deu, pessoas!

Boa leitura.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**O poder do... Er...**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Três da manhã. Quem, em sã consciência, entraria àquela hora em um bar de quinta categoria, onde o ar se tornava irrespirável por conta da fumaça de charutos vagabundos e o máximo de beleza que se podia ver era uma foto de 1960 de Rita Cadillac pendurada na parede dos fundos? Resposta simples: ele.

O cara mais azarado do mundo. O único ser de toda cidade que não pegava ninguém. E olha que feio o danado não era! Cabelos negros e arrepiados para cima, olhos da mesma cor, em um formato meio felino, totalmente sedutor. Os lábios finos, mas ao mesmo tempo cheios, eram um convite permanente à beijos e sensações únicas. Corpo bem malhado, pele bronzeada e... Um sotaque espanhol de arrasar.

Só se seu único defeito fosse gostar de algum exemplar de seu próprio gênero. Mas não, aquele era cabra macho. O caso era que fora amaldiçoado na adolescência. Tudo porque dera um tremendo fora em uma menina na escola. Desajeitada, branquela que usava óculos e aparelho, uma tremenda nerd. Se alguém perguntasse, não saberia responder como ou quando. Mas o fato era que, desde aquele dia, não conseguia pegar menina, garota ou mulher nenhuma.

Oh, destino desgraçado!

E claro que podia ficar pior. Afinal, um dos bêbados de plantão achou que faltava algo no ambiente e foi ata um canto do bar, onde havia uma vitrola velha e empoeirada. E tratou de por um disco para tocar, o cúmulo da música brega começou a invadir o salão e os tímpanos de seus ocupantes.

_**A música na sombra,  
O**__** ritmo no ar  
Um animal que ronda  
No véu do luar  
Eu saio dos seus olhos  
Eu rolo pelo chão  
Feito um amor que queima  
Magia negra  
Sedução**_

Pediu uma cerveja ao dono da espelunca, ela logo veio. Quente. Desceu raspando, intragável. Ele fez uma careta, voltando-se para a entrada do bar. E foi então que a viu.

Uma morena acabara de entrar no bar, caminhandos sensualmente entre as mesas de sinuca e homens que tentavam se manter de pé. A minissaia preta deixava entrever as coxas grossas e pernas torneadas, a blusa vermelha tinha um decote em V que mais revelava do que escondia. Rosto maquiado, cabelos soltos pelas costas. Um sorriso de arrasar, a postura perfeita por conta do salto alto.

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, não pediu nada ao garçom. Apenas dirigiu seu olhar cheio de malícia para o homem que não tirava os olhos de seu decote.

-É impressão minha ou perdeu algo por aqui, senhor? Ou devo dizer... Encontrou?

_**Como uma deusa  
você me mantém  
E as coisas que você me diz  
Me levam além**_

Ele nada disse, a boca ficara extreamente seca de repente. A camisa começou a querer apertar seu pescoço, embora os primeiros botões estivessem abertos. Estava suando, ou era apenas sua impressão? A morena sorriu de um jeito meio jocoso, arqueandos eu tronco à frente, o que dava a ele uma visão privilegiada de todos os seus atributos.

-Venha comigo...

Ela se levantou, indo em direção ao banheiro, nos fundos do bar. Ele tomou o que restava de sua cerveja e a seguiu, o coração aos pulos e o corpo todo trêmulo. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho, meu Deus... Será que aquela zica toda estava finalmente indo embora?

_**Aqui nesse lugar  
Não há rainha ou rei  
Há uma mulher e um homem  
Trocando sonhos fora da lei**_

Mal entraram naquele cômodo fétido e mofado, a morena o agarrou pela camisa, beijando sua boca com tamanha fome que chegava a sufocar. Logo, sentiu o gosto metálico do sangue escorrer por seus lábios, aquilo somente o deixou ainda mais louco e excitado. Foi empurrado para dentro de uma das cabines, caindo sentado sobre o vaso sanitário. Ela veio por cima, sentando-se ems eu colo, beijando-lhe a boca, mordendo o pescoço, ele particamente rasgou a blusa dela para ter mais acesso aos seios firmes e perfeitos que já havia visto anteriormente através do decote.

Enquanto ele se ocupava em beijos e mordidas pelo busto d epele macia, ela tratou de abrir o zíper de sua calça, libertando o membro duro e pulsante dele. Com habilidade, ela começou a manipulá-lo, arranacandod ele gemidos e gritos de prazer e um pouco de dor.

Aquilo era uma loucura. Deliciosa.

_**Como uma deusa  
v**__**ocê me mantém  
E as coisas que você me diz  
Me levam além  
Tão perto das lendas,  
Tão longe do fim  
A fim de dividir  
No fundo do prazer  
O amor e o poder**_

Entre gemidos e beijos, ele encontrou a lateral da calcinha dela e literalmente a rasgou, ajeitando o copro menor e quente sobre o seu, penetrando-a de uma só vez. Ela gritou alto e d emaneira prazerosa, não importava se alguém iria ouvir ou mesmo entrar naquel banheiro, aquela foda era tudo o que ele queria e precisava.

Ela lhe dixia palavras que ele não entendia, mas que o deixavam cada vez mais louco e excitado. Estocava com mais força e ritmo, até que não aguentou mais. Gozou, forte, cheio, o líqueiod viscoso escorredno por entre as pernas de ambos.

Exausto, mas feliz. Estava livre da maldição.

-Parece que no fim... – ela disse, levantando a cabeça dele segurando-o pelo queixo – Eu não sou tão ruim assim, Shura.

-O quê? – ela quase engasgou ao ouví-la dizer seu nome – Como sabe meu nome?

-Ora, não se lembra de mim?

Ele apertou os olhos, fitando-a demoradamente. E então fez-se a luz. Era ela! A nerd que havia jogado a maldição sobre si!

-É claro que me lembro... É... Er...

Ela etsreitou os olhos, de maneira perigosa. Shura podia jurar que eles soltavam faíscas.

-Se lembra, então por que não diz meu nome?

_**Como uma deusa (me leva amor)  
Você me mantém (longe do fim)  
E as coisas que você me diz  
Me levam além  
Tão perto das lendas, (me leva amor)  
Tão longe do fim (longe do fim)  
A fim de dividir  
No fundo do prazer  
O amor e o poder**_

Ele se engasgou com o ar, com a falta dele, com a situação... E agora? Como aquela ex-nerd e baita gostosa se chamava mesmo? Olhou para ela,s ems aber o que fazer ou dizer. E ela?

Furiosa, saiu de cima dele, ajeitando a minissaia e a blusa, havia ódio ems eus olhos. Como daquele vez que o amaldiçoara.

-Você me paga, Shura... E desta vez vai ser pior! Sabe esse brinquedinho aí? – ela paontou para o baixo ventre do rapaz – Pois a partir de hoje, ele só vai funcionar comigo. E, para seu azar, você nunca mais vai me ver na sua frente.

-Não!

Tentou correr e alcançar a morena, ams a calça escorregou e ele torpeçou nas próprias pernas. E pelo banheiro ficou, desolado.

O destino podia ser ainda mais cruel consigo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui foi. Desafio postado, com atraso proque estou trabalhando feito uma louca, é semana de palestras aqui na clínica onde trabalho. E quem organiza tudo? A Sheila... Pois é, vida de trabalhador não é fácil. São 22 horas, estou no intervalo da palestra e corri ao computador da minha sala para postar a fic, que estava no disquete.

E agora me vou, pois um dos meus chefes, o Dr. Ronaldo, tá aqui na sala, querendo ler a fic e me apressando para voltar, pois deu pau no Data Show...

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
